<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>overheard by bleachedvamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503101">overheard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachedvamp/pseuds/bleachedvamp'>bleachedvamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, they knew each other in the 90's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachedvamp/pseuds/bleachedvamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alex and willie build on what they started at the ferris wheel</p><p>(continuation of my recent work, 'ferris wheel')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so i wrote this in like 20 minutes but i’m posting it now so i have to commit to finishing i hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alex pulled into his driveway and checked the time. 10:28. right on time. he stopped the car and got out, getting a small bag from the floor of the passenger’s side of the car, and slamming the squeaky door behind him as he walked up to his front door  before walking inside. he did his normal home-entering routine; wipe his shoes, take off his shoes and make sure they were put away neatly next to the door, put his keys in the bowl by the front window, put his jacket on a hook (if he was wearing one), and greet his parents. his dad was almost always in his study doing work or in his leather chair in the living room, so he stopped by both of those to find him and said hello and made small talk when he found him. his mom was in the kitchen 99.9% of the time, and if she wasn’t, she was cleaning. typical catholic family, he hates it. the only person he actually looked forward to seeing was cherry. his younger sister. her real name was rebecca but she hated that name and she loved cherries so alex gave her the nickname, even though their parents wouldn’t approve of changing her name to something that might sound less feminine. alex walked into her room, and she was laying on her bed, messing with the electric blue spiral phone chord.</p><p>“i gotta go, alex is back.” cherry said, hanging up and moving to lean on her forearms.</p><p>“who was that?” alex sat in her spinny chair she had at her desk, right in front of her bed.</p><p>“charlotte. she has more boy drama.” cherry rolled her eyes. she was about three years younger than alex, but they always had surprisingly rich conversations despite her being a 14-year old girl and alex being a 17-year old boy in a rock band. </p><p>“when i thought it wasn’t possible.” alex laughed, he always kept up with cherry and her life, maybe to make sure she didn’t get into any trouble or to make sure she didn’t become closed off like alex was with his parents.</p><p>cherry laughed with him, her soft giggles soon fading out. “how was the fair?” she asked.</p><p>alex shrugged. “it was fine. luke and reggie ignored me extra hard today. thats pretty much it.” he told part of the truth, but he couldn’t stop the blush spreading across his cheeks as he remembered the events with willie from just hours before.</p><p>cherry gasped. “did you meet a boy?” she asked with a sing-songy tone in her voice.</p><p>alex sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. “yes but don’t say it too loud. god is listening.” he said that last part sarcastically. he loved god, sure, but he didn’t praise him as much as his catholic parents wanted him to. neither did cherry.</p><p>“oh my gosh tell me everything.” cherry put her head in her hands, looking up at her brother with a sparkle in her eyes. she was only fourteen, so the most she got to hear about any romantic attraction was hearing about her friends exchanging kisses on the bus or reading about the sneaky dates that the latest “it” couple went on.</p><p>“ok so,” alex shifted in his seat. “after luke and reggie ditched me to ride the ferris wheel alone. i had to ride on it with some rando since it was two to a cart, and it ended up being this really cute guy named willie from that Los Feliz school. so we just rode it together and he put his head on my shoulder.” he smiled fondly at the memory, replaying it in his head.</p><p>cherry fluttered her eyes. “ooooo. is that all?” she knew there was more, and she was dying for him to spill.</p><p>“you never stop, do you?” alex gave a fake annoyed look at her.</p><p>“nope!” cherry flashed an innocent smile before going back to leaning on her forearms.</p><p>“so after the ferris wheel thing, luke and reggie asked if they could be alone the rest of the night, so i met up with willie and you won’t believe what happened.” he paused, giving himself a chance to build up the suspense. “we kissed. right in front of them. and then he gave me his number.” he let his jaw drop, mimicking the emotion he was trying to evoke from his sister.</p><p>“that’s so awesome. you’re like a movie character.” cherry was smiling, she loved hearing about her brother’s life. and this was way more interesting than listening to him talk about staring at the back of the head of the boy from math class who moved earlier in the year.</p><p>“it is.” alex gave a soft smile.</p><p>“so what’s in that bag?” cherry pointed to the white paper bag that clearly had something in it. “because i’m pretty sure a piece of paper with some boy’s phone number on it does not have that much physical mass.”</p><p>“great job genius. i won you something.” alex picked the bag up off the desk that he placed there before. he reached in and pulled out a small yellow bunny plush toy that had a blue bowtie around the neck, and tossed it to his sister.</p><p>“thank you xander! i love it.” she rubbed the long, soft ears of the toy and put it next to her.</p><p>“i’m glad you like it. and don’t call me that.” alex pointed at her.</p><p>cherry scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“i’m gonna go to bed, i’m super tired. i might call willie.” alex put his hands on his knees as support to get himself off of the chair.</p><p>“tired from all that kissing?” cherry looked up at him, holding out her hand for him.</p><p>alex sighed. “when are you going to get tired of doing this?” they recited their handshake they had made up about a year ago, cherry came up with the original version to calm alex down before his very first gig. over the last year, they’ve modified it to make it look cooler and longer. “goodnight c.” he said, and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. he heard a muffled echo of what he had said, and turned the corner to walk into his own room. he closed his door behind him, took off his jeans and t shirt before flopping onto his bed, grabbing the bulky phone from his nightstand. he got the piece of paper with willie’s number scribbled on it, and dialled the numbers, holding the device to his ear.</p><p>he waited a few moments, listening to the outgoing ring, before he heard the pickup sound. “hello?” willie’s voice asked.</p><p>“hey, um, it’s alex, from the fair.” alex said nervously.</p><p>“hey! i didn’t think you’d actually call.” willie said, this time with more enthusiasm.</p><p>“of course i would, why wouldn’t i?” the blonde blankly asked, turning onto his back, settling into the bed.</p><p>“how were the guys?” willie tried to make conversation.</p><p>“drunk.” alex laughed, earning a laugh on the other line.</p><p>“well that’s what teen boys do.” willie said, exhaling deeply.</p><p>alex’s door opened. “alex, honeybear, it’s time for bed.” his mom said softly.</p><p>“alright mom, good night.” alex said. he return to talking on the phone after his mom left. “i have to go to bed.”</p><p>“aww, can’t we talk for a little while longer?” willie pleaded.</p><p>“no, sorry. i have band practice tomorrow anyways.” alex frowned and sighed.</p><p>“ooo i’d love to see you play sometime.” willie’s interest was peaked. </p><p>“buy me dinner and i’ll maybe let you watch us practice.” alex said jokingly, but he was totally serious.</p><p>“sounds like a plan. i’ll talk to you tomorrow, honeybear.” willie chuckled.</p><p>“shut up, that better not be a thing.” alex protested before hanging up.</p><p>he layed on his back staring at the ceiling, smiling at the short but amazing conversation he just had. now he had something to look forward to tomorrow that wasn’t getting to let his emotions out on the drums.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>willie sits in on sunset curve's band practice, and they discuss luke and reggie's actions from the night before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new chapter that i wrote in like an hour but i'm just really excited about this story, i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the light shining in the fog pierced through the window, the sound of light rain waking alex. he slowly opened his eyes, looking at the clock next to his bed. 8:45. he woke up early. this would give him more time to get ready before meeting the boys for band practice. after a few minutes, he made himself get up, throwing his legs to the side and pulling himself up to stand on the carpet. he stretched his arms and walked to his closet, picking out a nirvana t-shirt, blue jeans, and his classic pink hoodie. he got dressed, checking the time once again, 8:57. he treaded groggily to his bathroom, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and fixing his hair once he got in there. he went back to his room and made his bed, catching a glimpse of the phone number thrown next to his phone, smiling softly when he remembered willie’s kind eyes and comforting words from the night before. he grabbed it before leaving his bedroom for the last time, skipping into the kitchen and getting his water bottle from the cabinet above the sink. he rinsed it out and soon after got ice and water, before quickly writing something on a sticky note and putting it on the kitchen island. </p><p>‘at band practice, will be home for dinner -alex’</p><p>he made sure he had everything, getting his keys from beside the door and leaving his house.</p><p>~</p><p>he pulled his car into the driveway of bobby’s house, the time was now 9:31, he was about 10 minutes early, nobody else but bobby would be there. he grabbed his things along with $25 from his glovebox, getting out of his car and walking in the direction of the studio. the barn doors were cracked open, so he pulled them open a bit before slipping inside to see bobby playing his guitar quietly, stopping when he heard his drummer walk in. </p><p>“morning alex.” bobby put his guitar on it’s designated stand and stood up, walking towards alex. he was wearing a black and white t-shirt with black jeans.</p><p>“morning. i have my part of the rent.” alex got the money from earlier out of his pocket and handed it to his friend. bobby’s parents let him use the garage for band practice if he could pay what it was worth in rent each month, and bobby’s job couldn’t pay for it on his own, so the band decided they would all chip in a fourth of it each month.</p><p>bobby pocketed the cash. “thanks. how was the fair? sorry i couldn’t be there, i had to pick up a few shifts.” bobby sat on a stool close to the blonde.</p><p>“it was good, and don’t worry about it. your mom said you were working when i stopped by.” alex put his water down, the paper accidentally falling out of his pocket, causing him to scramble to pick it back up.</p><p>“what that?” bobby gestured to the paper.</p><p>“nothing it’s just the number of some guy i met at the fair.” alex looked down at the floor.</p><p>bobby smiled curiously. “ooo tell me more. since rose and i broke up i haven’t heard or seen anything romantically interesting except for that one time i walked in on luke and reggie making out that one time.” he shuddered sarcastically.</p><p>“gross. and there’s nothing more to say than his name is willie, we met on the ferris wheel, and then we made out because he wanted to make them feel bad.” alex realized he said too much.</p><p>bobby’s smile faded away into confusion. “wait, why would you wanna make them jealous?”</p><p>alex’s mouth hung open. “well, um,” he stuttered. “they d-” before he could explain, luke walked in, with reggie close behind him. alex let out a sigh of relief knowing he didn’t have to cause any tension between the group.</p><p>“good morning sunset curve.” reggie said, putting his things down on the coffee table, spinning to sit on the couch.</p><p>“good morning reggie.” bobby and alex said in unison, with the least amount of enthusiasm in their voices.</p><p>“any updates on that willie kid? you told bobby about him, right?” luke stood in between the two.</p><p>“i did. and we called last night, nothing more to report.” alex sighed his answer, he was tired.</p><p>“you should call him again! invite him to watch us practice, i’d love to meet him. it’s about time you got a boyfriend.” reggie chimed in, leading luke to nod in agreement.</p><p>alex froze at the words. was willie his boyfriend? he didn’t think so, but they did make out and willie did put his head on his shoulder and when they were together it did feel like they were the only people one earth and-</p><p>alex’s thoughts were cut off by bobby speaking up. “yeah alex, go ahead and call him, you keep blushing whenever he’s brought up.” </p><p>alex rolled his eyes and leaned over to grab the phone as luke handed bobby his and reggie’s part of this month’s rent. alex had willie’s number memorized already, but he pretended to read off of the paper so he didn’t look like he was obsessed. he dialed the numbers and it rang for a few seconds before someone picked up. “is this willie?” he asked, hiding the nervousness that was taking over his body.</p><p>“so it is. is this alex?” willie asked on the other side of the phone.</p><p>“you know it. are you busy right now?” alex asked, he wasn’t eager to have willie meeting his best friends when they weren’t even dating, he knew they would interrogate him. at least luke would.</p><p>“no, why? you finally ready for that dinner? at 10 in the morning?” willie teased.</p><p>alex scratched his leg, a nervous habit he had. “ha. no, my friends-- i  was wondering if you wanted to come see us practice. then you can take me out.” </p><p>“i would love to, what’s the address?” willie was clearly excited.</p><p>alex didn’t think he would actually be up for it. “cool, um-- it’s 194 Morris Lane.”</p><p>“rad, i’ll be there in 15. see you then.” willie said, then hung up.</p><p>“awesome.” alex put the phone down and turned to his bandmates. “he’s gonna be here in 15 minutes.” he smiled.</p><p>“yay!” reggie cheered.</p><p>“well, you invited him to watch us practice, so let’s practice.” luke clapped, getting up to grab his guitar and set up the mic.</p><p>~</p><p>they were practicing a new song luke had wrote when they heard the door creak open. it was willie. it was willie wearing his same green jacket and old white shoes from the night before, but now with a black crop top and black jeans, the pair similar to reggie’s. </p><p>“i’m here” he called out.</p><p>the band’s music faded out and alex got up from his drum stool to walk over and greet willie. “band this is willie, willie this is luke, bobby, and reggie.” alex put his hand on willie’s shoulder and pointed to each of the band members as he introduced them. </p><p>“nice to meet you all.” willie nodded as everyone waved to him. he turned to alex and whispered. “luke and reggie, are they the-”</p><p>alex cut him off with a quick “yup,” and turned back to everyone.</p><p>“so, this is the willie you’ve been talking about?” bobby said. “he is as cute as you make him seem.” he was purposely trying to embarrass alex.</p><p>willie laughed. “you talk about me?”</p><p>“no. now sit down, make yourself at home.” alex replied, moving willie to the old leather couch. he walked back over to his drums and sat down, grabbing his sticks from the floor. “let’s start with now or never.” he whispered to the boys.</p><p>the band nodded, and got in position.</p><p>“one! two! one, two three!” alex said, banging his drumsticks together.</p><p>the band started to play, their instruments and voices blending together like they were made to be in a band with each other.</p><p>it was time for alex’s solo, and as he sand, he looked up to see willie, in complete awe at the magic the band was making. alex wanted to be brave, so he shot him a wink causing willie to go completely flush.</p><p>luke saw this, and looked back, smiling at alex. </p><p>they finished their song not long after that, and as alex played those final notes, willie started to cheer. “that was so good! you guys are seriously talented.”</p><p>“we’re sunset curve, tell your friends.” reggie said, making luke roll his eyes.</p><p>“thank you, that means alot.” luke said, taking off his guitar and putting it down.</p><p>willie couldn’t stop smiling. he fell in love with the music. “of course.”</p><p>alex got up from his drums and walked over to sit down next to willie. </p><p>“i don’t know about you guys, but i’m starving. and my parents just restocked our food.” bobby said, turning off his amp.</p><p>“awesome. alex, you wanna come in and eat?” luke asked.</p><p>alex shook his head, stripping himself of his shoes and putting his feet on the coffee table.</p><p>luke, reggie, and bobby all took that as permission to walk out of the garage, and head up to bobby’s house to eat lunch.</p><p>alex rubbed his thighs, waiting for willie to break the silence.</p><p>“so.” willie said, leading to alex perking his head up to face him. “how long have you guys been a band?” </p><p>“we’ve been friends for about 5 years, but only started the band until around early last year.” alex said, examining the flyaway hairs on willie’s head.</p><p>“that’s awesome. so, um, does the luke and reggie thing happen often? i could tell it was bothering you yesterday.” willie put his arm on the back of the couch and settles his head against his hand.</p><p>alex pursed his lips. “i mean, yeah, less so than when we’re practicing or about to play a gig, but yeah, it happens quite a bit.”</p><p>“you should talk to them about it. they cant ignore you like that.” willie was sympathetic, he knew how alex felt.</p><p>“i don’t wanna bother them, i’m just quiet all the time.” the blonde shrugged.</p><p>“still. you don’t deserve to be ditched like they did last night, but if they do, you know what i’m always willing to do.” willie tried to bring the mood up a bit, playfully punching alex’s arm.</p><p>alex smiled, he knew willie was sincere. he was always up to help him.</p><p>unbeknownst to both of them, luke forgot something in the garage, so he ran back to get it. he heard he and reggie’s names mentioned, and since he’s nosy, he decided to listen in. he heard their whole conversation about how he and reggie ignore alex, and how alex felt when they ditched him. this caused a frown to take over his face, he didn’t realize he was ignoring him, and he definitely didn’t realize how alex felt when they left him alone at the fair. he chose not to get what he forgot, and he walked back to the house to tell reggie and bobby about what he overheard.</p><p>alex and willie looked into each other’s eyes, and alex pushed a strand of hair behind the boy’s ear before leaning in to kiss him. </p><p>willie took a moment to process, but he kissed back. this kiss was different than last night. this kiss had meaning. there was feelings between them, and they both knew it. there was a mutual understanding that they were there for each other, despite learning each other’s names less than 24 hours ago. they didn’t have to say anything for them to know that they were there, and they didn’t need anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SOSOSOSO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE!!! ive had this chapter done for a while but i wanted to make it longer and i was super busy but looking at it the ending is really cute i hope you like it! also im sorry its so short (shoutout to AquariusYoukai on here for giving me the super cute idea for this chapter this one if dedicated to you)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bobby, luke, and reggie walked back into the garage where willie was watching alex explain what the different parts of him drum set did. “i got a call from work, i have to go in since cara is sick.” bobby got his coat and keys from next to the door.</p><p>“i’ll see you later. we can rehearse tomorrow.” luke gave bobby a fist bump as he left.</p><p>the rest of the boys waved to bobby and alex got up from his drums to go sit next to willie again. </p><p>“hey” willie shot reggie and luke a smile as the couch sank next to him.</p><p>“hey” luke echoed, sitting on one of the chairs.</p><p>“lunch was great, thank you for asking.” reggie said teasingly, going to sit next to luke.</p><p>alex noticed. “everything alright?” he asked, spinning the drumstick in his hand.</p><p>“um, yeah. i actually need to talk to you.” luke replied walking towards the door he just entered through, a silent signal for alex to follow.</p><p>alex put his drumstick on the floor and hopped off the couch to follow his bandmate, leaving the door cracked behind them. “yeah?” alex was clueless as to what luke was thinking about.</p><p>luke swallowed. “so, earlier, when we went inside to go eat, i had to come back to get something, and i heard you talking to willie about feeling ignored?” he worded his statement like a question, a slight hurt tone in his voice due to the fact that his best friend felt ignored by him.</p><p>alex looked briefly through the gap between the doors to see willie and reggie talking, supposedly about something funny, then looked back at the guitarist, not saying anything. what was he supposed to say? that the only two people besides bobby were ignoring him so they could make out and leave alex alone? that the people who were there for him at his worst weren’t paying attention to him or his feelings?</p><p>“look, man, i know me and reggie have been spending a lot more time together, but you should’ve told us if you were feeling alone. you should’ve told me.” luke emphasized the me, accompanying it with a light squeeze to alex’s hand.</p><p>luke and alex had kind of a thing for about a year, and even after that, they still had something. not a romantic something, but a soulmate bond that had some type of platonic i’ll-never-let-you-go energy connected to it. </p><p>“i didn’t wanna make you guys feel bad. you’re dating, i don’t wanna make you guys spend less time together just because i’m not in a relationship.” alex looked at the ground and tapped his foot.</p><p>luke sighed, putting a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “but you shouldn’t feel that way. ever.” he moved alex’s head to look him in his concerned, sincere eyes. “do you wanna talk to reggie about it? just let him know?”</p><p>alex couldn’t escape the hold that luke’s eyes always put him in. “yeah.” he said softly and nodded.</p><p>“alright.” luke hugged alex and called reggie to come outside with them.</p><p>reggie jumped up from where he was sitting and did a mini run out the door to stand next to luke and alex, forming a triangle. “what’s up?”  he put his hands in his jacket pockets.</p><p>alex looked at luke, hesitant, and luke nodded back encouragingly. alex looked at reggie and started. “recently, it kind of feels like you guys have been sort of ignoring me.” he tried his best not to come across as mad or petty.</p><p>reggie frowned. “shit, i’m sorry. i didn’t even realize.” </p><p>“it’s fine, it just kind of sucks when your two best friends don’t wanna talk to you.” alex said with a bitter laugh.</p><p>“oh.” reggie’s frown deepened. “i had no idea we were getting more distant. i guess i was just distracted.” he put a hand on alex’s back, rubbing his thumb in a circular pattern between his shoulderblades.</p><p>“it’s not your fault, i should’ve said something. or at least been in a relationship.” alex’s eyes switched between the two boys.</p><p>luke pulled alex into a warm and comforting hug. “you know we’re always here for you. we’ll be better at not getting distracted from you.” he said. he meant it, he wasn’t just trying to clear his conscience, he wanted to make sure alex felt better.</p><p>“yeah.” reggie added, not knowing if he should join in on their hug or not.</p><p>“come here, man.” luke looked up and held out one of his arms for reggie to join the embrace.</p><p>as reggie made the hug a group hug, alex felt so much better. he didn’t feel like they hated him. he didn’t feel like he was two steps behind where he should be. he didn’t feel like he was the tag along friend. he was their best friend. and they were his. and that’s how it was always going to be.</p><p>“sunset curve forever?” alex whispered.</p><p>“susnet curve forever.” the other two laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>